


It's Natural

by ice326



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice326/pseuds/ice326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost a month since they started fucking, and ever since then it has been a ritual that they do it every night and morning (they tried even when they're on a mission - they just could not stop, can't keep their hands off each other), and occasionally in the afternoon if the SHIELD HQ conference room is available. But when they woke up this morning, something changed. Steve didn't like it, Natasha seem uninterested, is she sick of them already?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Natural

**Author's Note:**

> my first publish fic.  
> I am not a writer. I just tried this. i thought.. "it's gonna be fun". Unbeta'd

It's Natural

Pairing: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff

Disclaimer: I own nothing

They got back from the mission late last night and hopefully it will be a little while before another big bad guy comes along. They went straight to Steve's floor after coming from the infirmary in the Avenger's Tower _(yep, Stark renamed it after the renovation and almost all of them live there now... except for Thor, who comes back and forth from Asgard)_. They've checked each other wounds; sometimes the nurses don't do their job properly. Fortunately nothing major except for Steve's bullet grazed arm and Natasha's sprained ankle, meaning they can't rule out their nightly activities.

_Raw. Pure. Innocent. Intense. Rough. Gentle. Slow. Fast. Soft. Hard. Sweet. Sex. Making Love. Fucking._ It's how they do it. All of those are them _when they become one._

When it first happened almost a month ago, It was an accident, or more like Steve's _planned accident_. He knew Nat always go for an evening work out, he decided to join her…

A month ago

" _Nat"_ Steve greeted as he enters the gym.

" _Yes Captain?"_ Natasha answered punching the bag without even looking.

" _I want you"_ Steve said without hesitation.

Natasha stopped punching and looked at him _"What?"_

" _I- I mean, I want you to spar with me"._ Steve said quite unsure of his answer.

" _You're on Rogers."_

The third time he had her on her back during the said sparring match, He decided to make _the move_. _He kissed her._ It was tentative, soft and just simply pressing his lips on hers. He stood up rather quickly she did the same. Steve said _"Just so you know, I'm not sorry, this- this may be ah.. uhm.. un-Captain America-like, but I'll do it again if given a chance."_ In the mid-sentence he'd clearly lost confidence and now he's staring at the mat.

" _Hey…"_ She said standing in front of him and lifting his chin to face her.

He looked at Natasha with a smirk on her face, tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek _very near_ his lips. _"Anytime, Steve."_ And she's gone.

_Sultry._ He thought. Just then it registered, her response - _Anytime._ Wait, what did he say before that? He did a mental replay. _Fuck._

An hour or two later, a freshly showered Steve knocked on Natasha's door.

She opened the door.

" _Ma'am"_

" _Hi."_

He lunged forward kiss her instantly, fingers threading her hair, the other hand on her waist. Her arms went around his neck. She jumped, wrapped her legs around his waist. He kicked the door close and they headed to the bedroom. Ever since then, it's their ritual; never a day pass without them doing _it._

Sometimes they stay at Steve's room, sometimes hers, they cook together (Steve's teaching her), eat, talk, watch movies, she reads while he draws. Comfort each other when one's having a nightmare, then every night _(and morning)_ fuck each others brains out.

In the morning of the tenth day of the said _accident,_ she woke up and heard Steve sleep talking. _"I love you Nat"._ She tensed up, stood up quietly not knowing what to do, she went to the bathroom. _He was sleep talking and definitely he doesn't mean those words, but instead of her wanting to runaway she wants to hug him, kiss him, does that mean she feels the same? Whoa whoa.. Again, sleep talking. Not real. She tried to push away the thought. The moment. "I love you Nat". S_ he closed her eyes before opening the door when she came out after fifteen minutes, he's already awake.

" _Good Morning beautiful, what took you so long?"_

" _I don't know I feel odd"_ she said. It's not technically a lie, but she _does feel_ _odd._

" _Are you ok?... do you need anything? I can accompany you to the infirmary"_ Steve said with a concerned look.

" _I am… I.. I just…"_ she hugged him, kissed and on that morning they made slow passionate love.

Natasha never mentioned it to Steve and she tried her best to put those thoughts away, not that it didn't bother her, but she was never really good with feelings and stuff and she don't want them to change. They are really good together. So she ignored it and just focus on the great things that Steve is doing to her.

Clint's the only one who knew about them. It was close the second week when the archer said something to her. _"You're different"_ reading her… _"It's not the regular lay though… You've finally met your match."_

She had no idea what Clint meant that time _(still trying to deny the sleep talking incident)_ until two days after when they _almost_ lost the good Captain after a horrible horrible battle. _She knew._ She loves him too.

He's recovering but still in the infirmary, he's resting and she's beside the hospital bed holding his hand. She talked to him and all the words just came out. _"I have never been scared all my life. Don't you dare do that again Steve. I love you"_

" _I love you too Natasha"_

Her eyes widen. _"Wow, I don't think I'd seen the Black Widow totally speechless"_ Steve said smiling weakly.

" _All this time you're awake?"_ she questioned him.

" _I was awake a week ago. Not sleep talking. I meant it Natasha."_ He grabbed her hand and kiss her wrist.

She lightly punched his arm. _"All this time you wanted me to think that?"_

" _Ow"_ Steve rubbed his arm. _"I'm sorry I was planning it to be special like dinner or something and you know we got busy saving the world, I know you heard it. You tensed up that morning. Thought I'm gonna lose you, thought you'll put a stop to this, it took you forever in that bathroom but when you came back and we did what we did that morning"_ he said wiggling his eyebrows. _"I knew you love me too, so yeah was planning on something special."_ Steve smiled and tried to kiss her.

" _Don't get up"_ She pushed him back to bed, leaned and kissed him.

" _I'm sorry I should have not let you suffer thinking about it those days."_

" _Once you're healed, hand on hand combat. You and me. Payback's a bitch Rogers."_

" _oh. You're on Romanoff."_

" _I love you"_

" _I love you back"_

Now the situation in hand, Steve woke up and glanced at the clock: _3:26 AM_. Natasha laying her head on his chest. Plenty of time to sleep. When he opened his eyes, clock reads _6:24 AM_ beside there's a note from Natasha. _"Sorry didn't want to wake you. Early morning in SHIELD. I'll see you later. Love you."_

_Huh. Weird. Something's wrong._ Natasha _never_ leave notes. She always made sure he's awake when she's leaving. No meeting or debriefing for him this morning, he still decided to start his day early.

The team knows about them. Pretty convenient now, they don't have to sneak anymore. Aside from Tony's non-stop teasing/comments to Steve, they're doing great.

He saw her riding the elevator with Agent Hill. He caught up with them and said politely _"Agent Romanoff, Agent Hill"_ He'd swear she saw her stiffened when she saw him. _"How are you this morning Ma'am?"_ the question is not directly to her but Agent Hill answered. _"Pretty good Cap, and yourself?"_

" _ooh, I don't know, didn't get my morning fix"_ he smile sheepishly looking at Natasha.

" _I would think that, you're talking about coffee and not the other thing"_ Agent Hill answered and stepped out of the elevator, smirking at him.

Natasha silently cursed in Russian.

They're the only two left inside the elevator and once the door closed he turned to Natasha and hungrily kissed her.

She kissed him back then tried to push him. _"What was that?"_ she asked.

" _What? Jealous? You know that I was talking to you. And you know that you are my morning fix right?"_

She punched him hard. She was about to say something when the elevator door opened.

He asked her to step out "Come here". They went to a vacated conference room and as much as Natasha wants to strangle Steve about this morning's stunt she can't. It's a glass walled room.

" _Nat… What's wrong? What happened this morning?"_ Steve asked hinting pure concern in his voice.

Before Natasha could answer, she got a call from Coulson and she is needed on the 4th floor right away.

Steve nodded. "talk when we get home?"

Natasha nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek.

After long hours of multiple meetings Steve can finally go home.

" _Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"_ Steve inquired.

She hugged him tight. When he released he can see her face getting redder and redder. She mumbled _"deovthemont"._

" _I'm sorry what?"_ his eyes narrowed.

She took a deep breath, cursed some in Russian and said _"this is embarrassing"_ Steve nodded for her to go on… she sighed _"It's my day of the month"_ she looked at him and can see he's trying to bite his lips from laughing.

She laughed too _"Seriously Steve? Laugh all you want you are not gonna get laid tonight and even tomorrow"_

" _Nat… Baby… It's Natural."_ Still trying his best to keep from laughing.

Natasha put her hand to her abdomen and winced from the pain.

" _You ok?"_

" _Yeah"_ Natasha smiled. _A very wicked smile. "Steve honey, can you be a good boy and get me some tampons in the Infirmary? I'm having cramps and don't want to move around"_

" _Oh. Uh… uhm.."_ Steve unsure of his answer. _"Alright"._

He's Captain America. He definitely won't have any problems getting tampons for his girlfriend in the Infirmary. _Sneaky Tactics._


End file.
